A Love For All Seasons
by Hikari Yagamii
Summary: Just a kawaii lil' Daikari songfic.


A Love for All Seasons  
Hikari Yagamii  
  
**D e j i t a r u   
M o n s u t a a   
0 2  
  
**

Almost everyone considers you arrogant. Everyone, aside from me and the rest of the Chosen Children, except for Taichi. But then, Taichi's always been overly protective of me, since I almost died twice under his care, because of sickness. But that's not important. What matters is your personality. Maybe, because you look so cute when you get nervous or come extremely close to doing stupid, it kinda breaks down my guard. It's because of that, that makes me realize, just how much you mean to me..  
  
But, can I admit it to your face?  
  
_*Hey there boy.. Didja happen to know, where ever you go, I'll follow.   
Oooh baby, like a cool breeze, on a summer day.  
When you're near me, I don't know what to do, I feel like a fool.  
Like a schoolgirl, a true-blue girl, who wants to know, 'Can you come out and play?'  
You make me feel the way a woman is supposed to feel.  
So let me show you, show you, my love's for real!*  
  
_ You've always been pretty cute. I remember when Taichi introduced us. We were both 6 at the time, and Taichi was just a little 8 year old with big hair. It was at the first soccer game, both his and mine. We were on the same team, and you got to stay down on the field, with the extra players. Even then, you were still sweet. You cheered for Taichi and me, since we were the only two players you knew. Even Taichi admitted it, we won, just so you'd be happy. The look on your face was ecstatic, when Taichi picked you up and twirled you around, shouting, ''We won! We won!''   
  
In a way, you still seem like the little girl, hoping so earnestly for something to please others...  
  
_*I'll be the rain in your summer, the chill in your fall.  
I'll be what you want, anything at all.  
I've got a love for all seasons, a love for all times.  
I'll be the fire in your winter, the sun in your spring.  
I'll do what you want, give you everything.  
I've got a love for all seasons, a love for all times.*  
  
_Maybe I always have known Takeru and I would never be an 'item'. But, it's never really matters, since we're good friends. Besides, he's not just what I'm looking for in a guy. He's just been a great friend since we were both 6, and I've valued his opinion, as well as his friendship. You've been a really good friend, even if you are more stubborn than Miyako. But, you have responsibilities as leader, and you do a pretty good job.  
  
I respect you...  
  
_*I'll be there for you.  
Keepin' you warm, through the storm...  
I'll guide you, stand by you, until the stars fall from the sky..  
When you call me, I never hesitate, makin' you wait, for my love, for my love, it's somethin' that I just can't deny.  
I'll read and reach your every feeling, when you need me to.  
So now I gotta let 'cha know, this love's for you!*  
  
_Sure, maybe I'll never quite understand the thing with the crests. All I know, is that it's based on your strongest trait. Why I wound up with Courage and Friendship, I might never know... I can't really make sense out of Miyako's and Iori's Dejimentals, either.. Sure, Miyako can be Sincere, but how'd she get Love? Iori's are probably the easiest to associate with him. He's very reliable, and always figures out what to do. Yours and Takeru's were figured out with the last generation of Chosen. Takeru's is Hope, because he never gave up the hope that they'd all go home safely. And yours is Light...  
  
I can see that, since you guide us all..._  
  
*I'll be the rain in your summer, the chill in your fall.  
I'll do what you want, anything at all.  
I've got a love for all seasons, a love for all time.   
I'll be the fire in your winter, the sun in your spring.  
I'll do what you want, give you everything.  
I've got a love for all seasons, a love for all time.*  
  
_We're all friends, united by similar character traits. We all have Courage, but you have more than all of us. You also try to make friends,hence the Dejimental of Friendship. Takeru and I aren't quite like you.. We both have something more.. A tag, a crest, and the matching Dejimental. My crest is Light, which none of the other crests could survive without. Takeru has the crest of Hope, because he never gave up wishing that we'd all go home, and that nothing bad would happen. But, why is it only us, and not the others? Surely Taichi could still belong? Or why not Mimi? Yamato? Or even Jyou?  
  
Maybe the task of saving the world falls upon the youths, united by an event..._  
  
*You don't have to search no more, baby, you don't have to dream.  
'Cause what I've got inside for you, is more than it'll ever seem!*  
  
_Who knows.. Maybe the fate is on our shoulders for a reason...  
  
Maybe that reason is us...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flames? Comments? Read and review; don't be ashamed to trash my opinion on Daikari's. BTW, the song, 'A love for all seasons' is sung by Christina Aguilera, and copyrighted to the rest of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
